


It's a Date

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Silva’s hand brushes over Song’s cheek.  “It’s a promise then.”
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Song has some good moments in the event and I have too many ideas based off of like five lines.  
> Slight spoilers for the mention of Mugen

Things are finally beginning to settle down within Stardust Town but Song continues extending her stay little by little. Between patrolling the island and watching after Mugen, there is still plenty to keep Song busy, but she doesn’t mind. The patrols offer peace of mind and being able to see Mugen open up more and more each day warms her heart.

But, if Song is being honest with herself, there is another reason keeping her in town as well. The crew of the Grandcypher has yet to leave and she has been able to cross paths with Silva more than usual. It may just be a few stolen moments here and there, but it never fails to fill Song with a rush of giddiness whenever they happen to meet. 

Gradually, their meetings grow longer and more frequent. The two of them take the time to catch up, lingering together for as long as possible. Even with the ongoing repairs and renovations, Song finds herself gravitating towards Silva whenever the opportunity presents itself and Silva often does the same, coming up with thinly veiled excuses that Song finds endearing.

A slight brush of fingers against her hand interrupts Song’s musing.

“Would you like to go to dinner one of these days?” 

The sudden question catches Song off guard and she glances up, eyes wide. 

A soft flush rises along Silva’s cheeks and she averts her gaze, focusing on the island scenery instead of Song. “It can be just us. Or we can invite my sisters. Or Mugen. Whatever you want.”

Song’s hands settle against Silva’s, pausing her nervous rambling. It takes a moment for Song to compose herself enough to answer, her voice somehow steady despite the rapid pounding of her heart. “I’d love to.”

A relieved expression spreads across Silva’s face and Song meets her gaze, smiling shyly in return.

* * *

It takes some time before they can both fit a dinner into their schedules but Song does not mind waiting. A few minor mishaps push their plans back but Song still manages to remain optimistic.

And eventually, the day arrives. 

Song does her best to contain the rush of nerves that run through, busying herself with various tasks until it is nearly time to meet up. Silva isn’t due back from her errands for another hour, but Song is too excited to wait much longer, heading down the familiar halls of the Grandcypher until she reaches Silva’s room.

Silva has assured her multiple times that she is free to let herself in whenever she needs, but Song still hesitates, fingers toying with the spare key until she finds her courage. 

As soon as she sets foot into the room, Song smiles, taking in all of the little details before her. Not much has changed from the last time she has been here, but the additions Song can spot are so very Silva.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Song can feel the events of the day beginning to catch up with her. As Song smothers one yawn and then another, she thinks that perhaps she may have overdone things in an attempt to ignore the nervous energy welling up within.

Song falls back on the bed with an embarrassed laugh. She intends to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and regain her composure, knowing that anything more would be tempting fate. 

Just a few seconds.

When she opens her eyes, the room is much darker.

Sitting up in a panic, Song barely even notices the blanket that pools around her waist. She turns, freezing in place when she finds Silva sitting at her desk, enveloped by the soft glow of a lantern.

“No…” Song’s voice catches, realizing what this means. Slumping forward, Song presses her hands to her face and lets out a tired sigh.

Silva clears her throat. “At least you have an excuse that doesn’t involve alcohol.”

Despite everything, a huff of laughter escapes and Song looks up, meeting Silva’s gaze. 

“It’s okay.” With a shake of her head, Silva moves to settle on the edge of the bed. “I know how busy you’ve been.”

Song sighs. “Still, I’m sorry.”

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Silva smiles, pushing against Song’s shoulder until she’s laying back on the bed again. The blankets are soon tucked around her and Song barely has the energy to argue.

Song huffs, struggling to keep her eyes open. She can already feel herself melting back into the warmth of the blankets. A hand lightly brushes her hair back and Song’s breath catches when she sees the soft look Silva sends her way.

“Why don’t we all do something for breakfast tomorrow? I can track down my sisters. You can invite Mugen.”

“I’d like that.” 

Silva’s hand brushes over Song’s cheek. “It’s a promise then.” 

Song smiles even as her eyes grow heavier, Silva’s words echoing in her mind as she slips back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sequel with Song attempting to make pancakes the next day for everyone.


End file.
